Discovering He's Not Heartless
by darkgirl3
Summary: Brian's caught by their family and friends being there for Justin. Sequel to Hurt, Not Broken.
1. Debbie

**I Own Nothing**  
**AN: This is a sequel to Hurt, Not Broken where their friends find out that Brian is coming to see Justin. **  
**Title: Discovering He's Not Heartless**

**CN: Debbie catches Brian and Justin one morning a week after they became official. No one has known until now.**

**Characters: Justin, Brian, and Debbie**

Beth, the head nurse was usually on time waking Brian up if he didn't do it his self. He had been staying with Justin every night for the last week in the actual room. Justin had improved a lot since that night he'd finally gotten what he wanted when Brian found him in the hall. In the last week Beth had been on time or Brian had woken up his self so he could slip out before anyone showed up. He'd made the agreement with Justin that he'd stay if he didn't go back to what he'd been doing. After all how could he just leave Justin when he wanted the same thing? They were both happy together and he had no plans of going back on what he said. He loved Justin and he wasn't going to let the younger man doubt that again.

Brian had been exhausted from working non stop on a major advertisement campaign during the day for the last four days. He had been up til two most nights with Justin working on therapy for his hand or just talking. He hadn't gone out since he'd been staying with Justin either. There wasn't time to do that when his life had pretty much started revolving around Justin. He'd only thought about it a couple of times during the week. The times he had a moment to think he hadn't freaked out at the idea. He'd felt something he never had wanted to feel before, but it had only made him realize he might be growing up. Growing up hadn't scared him shitless like it had in the past either.

They were fast asleep with Brian lying on his back and Justin curled around him. It was pretty much the same way they woke up every morning. Justin woke up some nights with nightmares of his memory trying to surface. There were other scenes playing out that didn't happen either that scared Justin more. Brian held him until he fell back asleep or they'd talk til morning when he had to go. They weren't as frequent though as the first three nights he'd been there or the days before he was there. Brian hadn't missed what Justin had told Beth one morning when he'd been in the room's bathroom. He'd heard Justin tell her he felt safe with him there. It was the only time he really felt safe. Whatever it took to keep Justin feeling safe he'd do it even if they had to keep it a secret for the time being.

However, that Friday morning Beth was late and Brian's alarm hadn't sounded. Justin's head was against Brian's chest like a pillow with his right hand on Brian's stomach. Brian had it loosely in his grip since they'd fallen asleep with Brian massaging it. It had seized up while Justin had been working on some of his exercises. Brian's arm was wrapped around him tightly and Justin was as close as he could get to him, being mindful of his right hand.

It was how Debbie found them when she walked in Justin's room bringing him food that was better than the hospital's. She froze in her tracks at the scene before her. She had been going on about Brian not doing anything for weeks now. He was nowhere to be found so she'd thought he wasn't coming here. After all Justin never said anything about Brian being around to any of them since he'd woken up. She sat the bag down she brought and pulled out the camera she had with her. The scene before her was too beautiful to pass up capturing.

She had been wrong on Brian not caring about Justin. Lindsay had said he was more than likely trying to process it all. She had told her flat out that Brian was hiding like he did when things got rough. They all knew that Brian loved their Sunshine even if he couldn't say the words. The picture she took of them proved it and it made her so happy to know it. Brian Kinney gave a fuck. He had a heart was how it was even if he denied his feelings. She didn't mind eating her words and knew she shouldn't have judged him so harshly. She didn't want to be caught and possibly destroy whatever they had going so she left the room as quietly as she entered it.

She left the food though since she had wanted Justin to have something better than what the hospital served. She had slipped out just in time too because when she looked back through the window in the door Justin was starting to move. Her heart felt lighter now that she had seen the two of them. She knew without a doubt why Justin had started improving and where Brian was instead of out tricking. She just hoped that no one tried tearing them apart again, which included Brian's own fears. It was also going to be an impossible mission if Jennifer didn't change her opinion. Brian always had a way of coming through in the end even if at times he didn't want anyone to see. She had known him too long, but she realized that maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought.

**TBC**

**EN: Some of the chapters will be shorter than the others. Also there will be gaps since it is only showing it from the ones seeing them's point of view.**


	2. Lindsay

**I Own nothing**  
**AN: This is a sequel to Hurt, Not Broken where their friends find out that Brian is coming to see Justin. **  
**Title: Discovering He's Not Heartless**

**CN: Lindsay is the one that drops into Brian and Justin's little private world this time. **

**Characters: Justin, Brian, and Lindsay**

The next person that discovered that Brian was visiting or rather staying with Justin was Lindsay. She knew that Brian had been MIA a lot. He always showed up every other weekend for Saturday night dinner before he went out clubbing. Justin had thought of the idea and had been coming before he got hurt too. She had been upset when Brian didn't show up as usual since Gus missed his dad. Their son might only be almost one, but he knew when Brian wasn't around like usual. He was a smart kid and when she'd told him that his dad wasn't going make it she'd seen that look in his eyes. A mother just knew when her child was upset no matter how little they were. She'd wanted to throttle him as it was for not being near Justin when he needed him the most.

Mel had been complaining too so she put Gus to bed and left the house. She hadn't been to see Justin in a couple of days with all that had been going on. She had gone to the loft and even checked Babylon to see if Brian was in the backroom fucking around. She hadn't cared that she'd gotten looks for being there since it wasn't lesbian night. She had been determined to make Brian go and see Justin. She hadn't had any luck and she'd been told by Ted that he hadn't seen Brian at all.

The last place Lindsay was expecting to find Brian was at the hospital. She spotted his jeep after a second pass trying to find a parking spot. It was so far out of sight that she had almost missed it, but it was close to visiting hours being over and the place was packed. She thought it was a mistake at first since Brian hadn't been brought up by anyone. Justin hadn't said a word about it either the last time she had dropped in. Justin hadn't even mentioned Brian's name, which she had found strange since the first time he'd been wondering where he was.

She parked and went up to the nurse's station signing in to see Justin. She could catch Brian too was her first thought. She was going to have a few choice words for her best friend since he'd been avoiding coming here for a week or so. The nurse, Beth didn't seem to want to let her go back at first. She promised not to make a scene before she was finally let back. It was as if she would cause major drama about Brian being there.

When she got to Justin's door she looked in before she knocked. Brian was sitting with Justin on the bed with Justin between his legs. Justin was doing his best to grip something with a large handle on it. It took her a moment to realize it was a paint brush that he was trying to hold. Debbie had motioned that there might not be a way for Justin to paint or draw again with his hand messed up. She had seen how upset he'd been the first week when she'd visited. Right now he was holding onto the paint brush with Brian's help. It looked kind of painful the way his hand was, but Justin was holding it. The hint that Debbie had dropped should have been clear, but at the time it wasn't. She'd said the Tin Man had paid a visit.

Lindsay couldn't interrupt what was going on even if she wanted to at first. It was obvious that they were in their own world. Brian was taking care of Justin; he loved him and it showed on so many levels. She was so happy that her Peter Pan was truly growing up and she was proud of him. Her best friend had found love and it had taken Justin almost dying to bring the Tin Man a heart. Then again, Brian always had a heart, he just had a hard time of showing that it wasn't cold and dead.

"He's been here every night since Justin came here." Beth said looking at Lindsay. "He's stayed and helped Justin for over a week now. It's their secret as to why Justin's working so hard." She added.

"We thought Brian wasn't seeing him at all. It's all Justin's wanted, but he didn't tell us." Lindsay explained.

"I don't know their reason behind why not to let it be known. I just know Justin is doing better now than when he didn't know Brian was here." Beth said. "I do know its complicated letting his mom know about Brian. She mentioned Justin moving in with her yesterday. It was the first time he had an out burst in over a week. He said he'd rather stay here forever than be somewhere he didn't want to be." It was when she had known not to mention what was going on to Jennifer.

"Nothing can convince Justin to give up on Brian loving him. He wormed his way inside months ago. I don't think his mom understands how much they mean to each other." Lindsay said. "Until this happened I don't think Brian even realized how much he cared about Justin."

"It's still a while before he can leave, but I hope she sees what we all do. There is an undying love between them. Brian might have needed this wake up call to see it even if it was in the cruelest form." Beth said before leaving Lindsay's side.

Lindsay looked back at her best friend and Justin. Brian was holding Justin closer than when she first saw them. The paint brush was gone and he was rubbing Justin's wrist. She could see Justin's hand as his fingers curled in. If anyone could help it was Brian. He'd done so much since she'd known him. He had given her one of the best gifts she could have asked for in Gus. She'd told Brian over a month ago when he'd thought he was going to New York for the job that Justin loved him. Justin was the best person for Brian even if he was only eighteen. He was teaching Brian so many things she thought he would never understand.

**TBC **

**EN: Hope you're enjoying this. I hand wrote it out first before I got me another computer.**


	3. Ted and Emmett

**I Own nothing**  
**AN: I know these are small chapters and not a lot happens in them besides people finding out. There is more that happens behind the scenes so maybe some day I will write the moments in between. I'm not promising anything because in the past I did and couldn't come through. Life and computer problems. Now got new one and really hoping this one lasts as long as the first laptop I had.**  
**Title: Discovering He's Not Heartless**

**CN: Ted and Emmett find out that Brian does do dates even if it's just with Justin. **

**Characters: Justin, Brian, Ted, and Emmett**

Ted and Emmett went over to Brian's trying to get him to go out since he had already refused earlier. They showed up thinking that maybe they could get him to go in person. They had plans to maybe talk him into going to see Justin too. Brian turned them down again though leaving the loft with a duffel bag in tow. They were curious where he was going so they attempted to follow, but of course they lost him in the high traffic of the night.

They decided before going to the clubs they would just go and see Justin since they were near the hospital. They were getting off the elevator when they spotted Brian talking to the nurse at the desk. He then took off down the hall towards where they knew Justin's room was. The duffel bag was in his hand still which made them suspicious. For the last week Lindsay had been making hints about something. They were now thinking that maybe this was what she had been meaning.

They didn't want to be spotted if Brian turned around so they waited a couple of seconds. He disappeared only for a moment in Justin's room then came back out with Justin. Brian had his free arm wrapped around Justin protectively. Justin had a tight grip on Brian from what they could see as well. When they first came out of the room Brian had stopped for a moment kissing Justin's temple. That alone showed that Brian cared about Justin and gave them some hope. The fact that Brian was actually there at the hospital was the neon sign of Brian giving a fuck about Justin.

Ted and Emmett looked at each other surprised since Brian had seemed like he wasn't having anything to do with Justin since he'd almost been killed. There hadn't been much in the way of hints that he was coming here. Brian had stayed away from all of them since it happened for the most part. When they had seen him the handful of times it was for short periods. Brian acted like his normal Brian Kinney doesn't give a fuck about anything self. He hadn't gone to the diner though. When they had saw him he was at a place near his office and he was always in a hurry.

To find out that Brian was coming to see Justin was almost mind blowing. It was the opposite of what they had expected him to do. He had been trying to get rid of Justin since the first night they had met for the most part. Then again Brian had gone to Justin's prom, which they had heard from Daphne many times now was spectacular. What was even more surprising was where they followed the two to.

They had almost past the room if not for the light that came on all at once or the laugh that they heard. It was Justin's laugh that really caught their attention. It wasn't the fake one that he had lately either. It was one they hadn't heard in a while and it made them both smile. The light went off after a moment, but there was a less bright light coming from the room then.

Emmett looked in the room first seeing that it was a media like room. It had a white screen that pulled down on one side. There was also the TV that was in front of where Brian and Justin were sitting on a loveseat. He let Ted look after a moment not wanting him to pass up the chance to see their friends like they were. Brian was sitting beside Justin with his arm around him and Justin's head leaning in close to him. After a moment they were kissing with Brian's hand cupping Justin's face. It was a loving gesture and it was different than they had seen Brian kiss him before.

They took turns looking for a few minutes as a movie started playing on the TV. It was like the two were having a date night, which was another thing that Brian swore he didn't do. Justin couldn't leave the hospital so Brian brought the date to him, which had Emmett tearing up. He couldn't help it, Brian actually cared, and it was almost too much. They watched them for a little longer before backing away not wanting to get caught by anyone. They also didn't want to intrude on their private moment.

"He will kill us if he knows we know." Ted said as they left the door.

"I'm not ready to die so we just don't mention this unless they do." Emmett said back as they left the same way they had come.

"You do realize what this means don't you?" Ted asked.

"Hell just froze over," Emmett said with a smile as the elevator doors closed.

"Yes," Ted said. He was also thinking about how Jennifer was going to react when she found out about Brian being around. "I just hope that Brian doesn't leave when it happens. They deserve to be happy after the last year and this too." He said after telling Emmett his other fear.

"Things will work out for them, Teddy." Emmett said refusing to let that thought get him down. He gave Ted a half hug not wanting to thing about what Ted was worried about.

They all knew how bad it was when it came to mentioning Brian around Jennifer. They had all tried getting her to see it wasn't Brian's fault for what happened. He had finally done something right by Justin that night and a homophobic prick couldn't see that. Emmett knew it was the reason that Brian was sneaking in to see Justin. A mother's love was a force to be reccond with, but he knew that if what they'd just seen was true then Brian wasn't going to let Justin go because he was told no.

"I hope you're right." Ted said back.

**TBC**

**Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. **  
**I'm trying not to make Jennifer into too much of a horrible person. I loved her after she started liking Brian. However, when she didn't I thought she was evil for keeping them apart especially the first two episodes of season 2 before she gave in.**


	4. Melanie

**I Own nothing**  
**AN: I hope that you all are still enjoying this because I loved writing it out. Also remember that things happen between chapters that aren't seen. It is why each chapter is so much more advanced in Britin's relationship, especially this chapter. **  
**Title: Discovering He's Not Heartless**

**CN: Mel finds out about Brian and Justin, but from Brian his self. Justin's only mentioned in this chapter. **

**Characters: Brian and Mel**

Mel didn't know why after weeks of nothing Brian showed up in her office before she was fixing to leave. She'd been ready to turn off her computer to go home for a quiet evening. She was hoping to have a little romantic dinner with Lindsay after putting Gus to bed. It might not happen though since she wanted to spend time with Gus too. She'd been busy all week and hadn't had time for them. It was why she was slightly annoyed at first seeing Brian.

"The asshole actually shows his face? Where did you go crawl under a rock?" She was being bitchy, but she didn't care.

She thought that Brian should be going to see Justin like their other friends did. Even if Jennifer was stonewalling there were other ways that Brian could see Justin. It had never stopped Brian before when he was told no, though he was mostly the one saying no. He was always doing the opposite of what people thought he should do. At times she knew it was more of him being baited though. She had been around long enough to see how it went with two people in his life. She loved Lindsay to death, but she also knew that Brian had one leash around his neck that was hooked to her. The other one had been Michael, but he had been gone so it seemed for now it had been cut.

"I need a favor and a lawyer." Brian said, before continuing after he sat down. "I didn't do anything illegal either. I need something in legal form instead of just a piece of sketch paper." Brian said handing Mel the deal he had written up with Justin after that first night he had stayed almost a month ago.

He was sure that it wouldn't stand up anywhere if he just handed this over to Jennifer like Justin wanted to do. After today he knew there was no way that he could just use the paper to make it legal. They needed something on file so no one could argue what he had come to realize. It was what every one had told him for the better part of a year, but he had refused to admit it until recently. He loved Justin, he'd do anything for him like he had told him when he had finally said it out loud he loved him. He had thought he'd done something wrong when he'd seen Justin crying. He hadn't even realized he'd said the words until Justin had told him he loved him too. He had said them every day since that night more than once a day too.

Melanie looked at the paper reading front and back in Brian's hand writing and what looked like a rough attempt at Justin's name. There was no way she could have read it right she thought at first. However the second page gave the proof that it wasn't a joke. Brian was serious about what he wanted, which was Justin.

"Before you ask I'm not high, drunk, or insane." Brian said before Mel could ask which she had planned on doing. "We made a deal weeks ago. He gets out of the hospital in four days. The only place he said he'll go is to the loft." He wasn't going to have a repeat of today when it came time for Justin to leave.

Melanie sighed she knew that Jennifer wanted Justin away from Brian. It was obvious to all of them that she blamed him for what happened. She had seen Brian that night at the hospital when it happened. They'd all ended up there and Brian had looked devastated. There was no doubt in her mind that Brian cared, even loved Justin. Where Justin was going had always been with Brian which came as no surprised to any of them. There wasn't a leash hooked to Brian from or to Justin though. It was a string like around their hearts that kept them bound together not suffercated.

"You promised him this if he tried didn't you?" she asked. "You agreed to what you don't even believe in so Justin would stop fighting them and want to get better?" She wanted to see if that was what this was. She really hoped that it wasn't and Brian's heart was in the right place about this.

"No, I promised him I'd never leave him again. I promised to help him do the one thing that he has wanted since he was little. I promised to keep him safe. He still doesn't trust anyone, Mel." He said taking a breath. "His mom told him she had got his room set up at her place this morning so he could go home. Beth called me earlier; he punched his hand into the bathroom mirror pissed off. I won't let him hurt his self or get hurt, I will not let him down again." He said knowing that it would be letting him down if he didn't. "The papers make it legal that I can take him home, to the loft, no way of denying what we want, right?" he asked hoping it wouldn't be a battle ground.

"You really do love him." Mel said flinching at the thought of Justin hurting his self and his hand.

She knew he'd been working hard to try and fix what the bastard had done to him. To think he could have damaged it all over out of anger was sadening. They could all tell he was still struggling at times, but Brian was the reason he was fighting to get well. She didn't know how she would be if it had happened to her. Justin was going through hell coming back from what had happened. He was leaning on Brian though, which now she understood why Brian was hardly around. He was spending all his spare time with Justin giving him a reason to come back from this. She took back her thoughts of him being a heartless bastard that cared for no one. She'd been upset that he hadn't gone to see Justin or been by to see Gus when she'd said it to Lindsay. It was one reason she'd been wanting to go home early too.

"I don't know if it is possible, but can you back date them three weeks." He asked since it was when they had actually done the papers.

He had helped Justin sign his name to the paper too that morning. Justin had pleaded with him wanting to actually sign his name so he'd held his hand guiding Justin's into signing his name. He'd hated the pain that it had caused Justin, but he'd seen the relief in Justin's eyes that it was official. He'd kissed Justin before he'd placed one on his hand that morning. Justin still wasn't up for anything besides kissing and being held. He was okay with that, but before he had left that morning Justin had said when he came back that night he wanted his dick in his mouth.

He didn't comment on what Mel had said either because it was between Justin and him no one else needed to be apart of their relationship. He might need her as a lawyer, but he hoped everyone butted out when it came time for him to get Justin home. He knew how they all could be hovering. They all thought they knew what was the best too for them at times. He had thought about it today after Beth had called him about Justin.

His family and friends at times smothered both of them. They thought they knew what was best and decided that they had their opinions of him. He'd spent most of his life since he'd known them trying to live up to what they thought of them, not proving them wrong. He had to change that now though because Justin was depending on him in more ways than one.

"His mom's going to have your balls for this. I just hope you never fuck it up. If you do we'll all fed you to the wolves." Mel promised before bringing up the papers she needed to print to make Brian and Justin legally partners at least as legal as it could be until the law changed. She smiled knowing that Justin was the best thing that could have happened to Brian.

"I'm not going to fuck this up. He'd fed my dick to the wolves if I messed things up before anyone else could." Brian said giving her a smile.

He could still hear Justin's voice before he'd left that morning. He'd told him he had his number for the most part and he wouldn't mind putting him in his place. He'd promised his self right then that he'd never do anything that he could help to hurt Justin.

**TBC**

**EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. There are only two more chapters after this with Jennifer next and then Michael being last.**


	5. Jennifer

**I Own nothing**  
**AN: I hope that you all are still enjoying this because I loved writing it out. Also remember that things happen between chapters that aren't seen. It is why each chapter is so much more advanced in Britin's relationship. **

**AN2: I hope that its not too far fetched here. I wasn't a fan of Jennifer much in season one or during her hating Brian spells. It's why might be little mean towards her, but anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Discovering He's Not Heartless**

**CN: Brian shows up at Jennifer's to let her know about Justin and his relationship. **

**Characters: Brian and Jennifer **

Jennifer and Michael were the only two that didn't know about Brian being with Justin every night. Debbie had told Vic the day she'd found out so he had known before others had. He had also seen it first hand when he had gone to visit Justin one day. Justin had been in his usual spot outside under one of the trees, but Brian had been there too. He had waited until Brian had left before he had talked to Justin. He had been happy for them even if he hadn't let on he knew. He understood why they weren't telling anyone and Justin was happy.

Vic knew that everyone would find out that didn't know when Justin left. It was hard not letting on they all knew, but it slipped out when they family was there minus Jennifer and Michael. They'd all agreed not to say anything about it, but might had been trying to get Jennifer to accept that Brian would be apart of Justin's life if she wanted it or not. Brian and Justin had to come clean before he was released he knew since they knew Jennifer was dead set on Justin living with Molly and her. It didn't seem to matter what Justin wanted even if he was eighteen legally.

BJ JB BJ JB

Brian didn't want to blind side Justin's mom even if he knew she was trying to protect her son. Mel had warned him not to do what Justin had said do and send her something. He knew that Justin was angry that his life was trying to be controlled. Justin told him he felt like a two year old at times besides when he was there. Brian had tried talking to his mom more than once when he'd first started staying with Justin. He hadn't let on that he was, but it was clear that she blamed him for what happened. He could somewhat see it from her side, but he also couldn't let Justin think he'd ever leave him again. He couldn't walk away from the only person he loved or ever could love.

It was why he was waiting when Jennifer got home from work. He knew she wasn't going to see it coming what he was about to tell her. She defiantly hadn't expected him there by the look on her face. The papers had been legalized as of that morning thanks to Melanie for pulling a favor that he was going to owe her for. It wasn't going to be bad though. He got more time with Gus which was a win in his book. He didn't want to hurt Jennifer's feelings even if what she said about him to Justin hurt Justin. He had been upset about it because seeing Justin miserable had him miserable these days.

"I think we need to talk about Justin and me." Brian said after waiting for her to get out of the car. He had to be rational even if he wanted to just tell her Justin was going with him and there was nothing she could do about it. He couldn't get into a shouting match with her because it was not the thing to do. He couldn't resort to Justin's way of handling things right now.

"We have talked about this and I'm done talking about it. He's my son, he belongs here with his family. I'm sorry, but he's not going to completely move pass this until you let him go. He's eighteen he can recover, but not as long as he is with you. I'm begging you if you care about him at all don't go back tonight." Jennifer said knowing that Brian had been going there every night to watch Justin from outside of the room.

At least she had thought it was only from outside of the room until that morning. One of the nurses had let it slip out that Brian had been there every night with Justin. It wasn't just outside of his room either, he had been helping Justin. It didn't matter though because Justin needed to move on. She was holding onto the last fight of bringing Justin home with her even if she knew she had already lost him. Knowing that Brian had been there all along made it real that Justin hadn't just turned things around his self. He'd had a reason to get out of the hospital and it was standing in front of her now.

"I can't do that. I don't just care about him, Mrs. Taylor. It took this to realize I love him. I would have taken that bat for him. You can hate me, you can blame me if that is what you need to do. I'll take the blame even if Justin keeps telling me it's not my fault. I won't let him go again, though. The last time I let him walk away was Prom and it nearly killed us both." Brian said hoping maybe this would get her to realize just how much he did love her son. "He wanted me to give you this. I love him and nothing short of death will get me to turn my back on him." He added.

Jennifer didn't want to take the paper, but she did after a moment she turned it over finding four words hand written in Justin's hand writing. It was shaky not like it used to be, but she knew it was her son's writing. 'I'm going with him' It was Brian's address which she already had, but what was new was Justin's name with Kinney behind it. There was no denying it now that Justin wasn't coming here. She wasn't ready to let him go even if it was official that she couldn't force him to do what she thought was best. Justin had found the only way she couldn't force him to live here. However, something deep inside of her told her, even if she didn't want to hear it, that it was real. Brian could have stayed outside of the hosptial room or never gone there at all. He could have just left Justin alone never seeing him again.

"You better take care of him, Brian." She said fighting her emotions. "I can't keep fighting him on where I think he belongs. I promise you though if you hurt him I will find a way to hurt you more, he's still my son."

She had been horrified the morning before when Justin had gone into one of his rages that she hadn't seen in over two weeks. Beth had forced her to leave when Justin had punched the mirror. She'd wanted to take care of her son, but Justin had refused to let her near him. It had broken her heart and was another reason she was finally relenting to what they wanted. She refused to end up not being apart of Justin's life like her ex husband had decided to be. She did make one last request that Justin didn't give up on his art. She couldn't believe that the doctor still didn't know, but she wondered if even the doctor knew about Brian being there.

"I know you all will kill me if I hurt him, but I got no plans of that. I won't let him give up on his art. It is part of the agreement, partnership we made. No matter how long it takes for him to heal he's going to art school like he planned. I'm not about to let his talent go to waste. Even if I have to follow him everywhere he goes to be a great artist I'll do it." Brian said giving her a smile knowing they had come to an understanding. "Dinner's at eight tomorrow night at Deb's. Just try to help me keep them from smothering him. I'm still working on him being near others. They might try to when they find out we're practically married now." He didn't cringe at the thought either.

"I will. Tell Justin I love him and that I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect him." She said hoping that it made up for some of what she had said. "Maybe in time we'll even be close."

She wasn't ready to let Justin go, but she didn't want to lose him completely. Brian wasn't the same as when she had first seen him at the Gay and lesbian center with Justin. He wasn't even close to the guy that Debbie had described to her either. He changed and it was Justin's doing that turned him around.

Brian gave her a smile before he did the other thing that Justin had asked him to do. He gave Jennifer a hug letting her know they didn't hate her for what she'd said and done. She was only trying to do what she thought was best.

**TBC**

**EN: Okay so they came to an understanding in the end. I couldn't make her too evil since she had been happy when they were getting married on the show. **  
**EN2: I tried to think of something cool for Vic to have a whole chapter, but nothing would come besides the little bit at the begining. He was so cool and hated when he died.**


	6. Michael

**I Own nothing**  
**AN: This is the last chapter so hope you have enjoyed. I might one day make story where show the in betweens of these chapters as to what went on, but I'm not making promises to that. Life happens and you just can't keep them. **  
**AN2: I also changed a event timeline since Brian would have been with Justin and things would have worked out sooner for Justin wanting to be with him again.**  
**Title: Discovering He's Not Heartless**

**CN: Michael comes home from Portland only to find out things aren't as he had thought they were. It's like a twilight zone after all since Brian's and Justin are as legal as can be married. **

**Characters: Brian, Justin, and Michael.**

Small steps was how it was working and Brian was relieved at that. Brian smiled watching Justin sleeping as he held him close. It was the first time that they had sex since before Justin had been hurt. It wasn't just sex this time though, he'd made love to Justin and he'd felt the difference. It was what Justin had needed instead of them just fucking. It wasn't like the first time either like he'd asked Justin if he wanted. They'd lain on their sides this time and he went slower than he thought possible. He kissed Justin's shoulder tightening his grip on him as he breathed in his scent that no longer smelt like the fucking hospital. When he'd gotten Justin home he'd taken him to the shower and washed him. He had wanted to clean away the hosptial that had lingered on his body for over a month.

It had been two days since Justin had come home and it was where he belonged. He still needed to get some of Justin's things from Jennifer's since she had moved them there before she had realized how serious they were about Justin coming here. He hadn't just made their partnership as a way to get Justin here. He had meant it and he'd told the others that the night they'd had dinner at Deb's. Besides Mel, Daphne, Jennifer, and Vic most had thought that they had done it out of spite. He sure as hell wouldn't have agreed to those terms just for Justin to move in here.

He still remembered how happy Daphne had been when she'd realized they were as close to married as they could get. She'd been the first one to hug Justin and he hadn't flinched away from her. There might have been a slight problem with marinara sauce being spilt on Deb's shirt, but he'd helped Justin come back to the present. Deb had changed her shirt and there hadn't been much of a problem after that.

Of course the others had been a little over whelming, minus Daphne and Gus. Gus had at one point crawled into Justin's lap and fell asleep, which he'd gotten a picture of thanks to Lindsay. They had all made promises to take his dick off if he did anything to their Sunshine. Justin had been the one to rescue him that time promising that he was nothing but a great guy. He was trying to wind down even though he enjoyed just lying here holding Justin. He couldn't deny it anymore how much Justin fit just right.

BJ JB BJ JB

The sound of someone banging as loud as they possibly could on the loft door woke him a little while later. He groaned seeing that the clock read nine-thirty, which was early, but he'd been tired. Justin had fallen asleep after they'd made love and he couldn't bring his self to wake him. Justin hadn't slept much the night before after a horrible nightmare that had taken place in the loft. Hobbs had been at the door dragging him in instead of him being there. It had gone into the memory of what had really happened in the parking garage. Justin still hadn't gotten the memory of them dancing at prom back. He'd tried earlier the day before with Daphne to recreate it.

It had scared Justin so bad that he hadn't fallen back to sleep until almost six. It had been hard as hell leaving Justin to go to work knowing he had been still upset. Daphne had stayed with him thankfully and when he'd gotten done with most of his work he'd come home. If not for a lunch meeting he couldn't break he would have called in sick. Daphne had been helping Justin cook lunch and he'd seemed to be okay. She had said he'd slept until eleven and hadn't even moved since he'd left until then.

It had been a relief, but right now he might think about murdering the person at the door. He'd had the locks on the loft door changed and the alarm code itself. It was safety measures he had done for Justin's peace of mind. There were only three keys and one spare to the door. Jennifer, Justin and his self were the only ones that had keys. He'd thought about changing the main door too, but apparently he couldn't do that without an agreement with the whole building. However, he was having a talk with the rest of the people in the building that weekend about doing it. He needed Justin to feel safe and if making sure he knew Hobbs couldn't get in to get him he'd do it. He was ready to tear the person's head off when he opened it finding Michael standing there.

In everything that had happened in the last few days, let alone month he'd forgotten about his best friend. It wasn't like he'd meant to forget about Michael, but there had been too many things to do. Justin had become his main priority and no one else had mattered besides his well being. He had forgotten where Michael had even went after that third day he'd been at the hospital with him. It might have been Maine for all he knew, but Michael had finally broken away.

"The key doesn't work. I didn't think you'd be asleep by now either, it's only something til ten." Michael said moving past Brian letting his self in.

BJ JB BJ JB

Brian reached out easily grabbing Michael by the back of his shirt before he could get all the way into the loft. "I changed the locks last week for Justin's recovery." He said not that he really needed to tell Michael why he had done it. He'd changed them before Justin and he were even legally partners. He thought about lying and saying he'd meant to call him, but he didn't. There was no use in lying about it when he had been concentrating on Justin.

"I know, I found Emmet and Ted at Babylon." Michael said looking around at the loft noticing that things were different. The place wasn't completely different, but it was obvious that Justin was living there. "They said you had something to tell me the next time I saw you so I thought I'd come over and see if you wanted to go out?" he asked looking towards the bedroom seeing that the dividers were opened up and he could see Justin on the bed. It was clear that he was naked since the sheet was under him instead of on top of him.

Brian sighed knowing that he had forgotten one person to tell that he'd pretty much gotten married. He wasn't sure if he could do it right now without Michael freaking out on him. Things had changed a lot in a month since he'd last seen Michael. The biggest was he realized how much he truly loved Justin and committed to him. It wasn't really a conversation to have at almost ten at night, but what else was he supposed to do?

He also wanted to have Michael stop looking at Justin on their bed since he'd forgotten to cover him up. He didn't know why he was so possessive of Justin and who got near him right now. It might be coming from Justin his self since god help someone if they accidently bumped him. He'd have to hold Justin close so he didn't take their heads off.

"I can't go out, Michael. Things are different now and it might come as a shock, but we're together, officially." Brian said before he brought his hand up with the ring that he had gotten. Justin's matched his except for the fact it had an inscription on the back of it. It had taken him a while to think of something to go there, but it had been easy when he'd seen Justin to know he had done the right thing. 'You are my Sunshine' was on the back of Justin's.

"What?" Michael asked about shouted in shock even though he was looking at the ring. He had to be mistaken or hadn't heard Brian right because Brian didn't do anything that even resembled what the ring meant.

BJ JB BJ JB

"Keep it down; if you wake Justin up I will kick your ass Mikey." Brian said looking towards the bedroom to make sure that Justin hadn't woken up. "I don't have the energy to drag this out. We are together and that is all there is to it. If you're looking for a place to stay I'm sorry, but it's not happening." There was no way he was going to let Justin wake up and find someone here in the morning even if it was Michael.

"I'm staying with Emmett like before. I can't believe this happened; it's like the Twilight Zone. I only went to Portland for a month. How could you possibly have done it without telling anyone, especially me?" He asked feeling hurt that Brian hadn't told him. They were best friends after all even if he had left. He'd thought Brian had been going to New York when he had agreed to go with David.

Before Brian could respond the sound of Justin screaming from the bedroom caused Michael to jump. It also had Brian taking off to the bedroom in a hurry to be with Justin. He was sitting up in the bed when Brian got there shaking and rocking. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin pulling him close letting everything else be forgotten except for Justin.

"I got you, I'm right here, Justin." Brian said against his ear so that he would know he was there. Justin was holding onto him with a death grip so he knew he wasn't going to be leaving his side any time soon. "It's a nightmare, He's not going to get you, I swear to that." He said holding onto Justin just as tightly. "I love you." He added kissing the place on his head where he'd had to be opened up.

Michael watched the two knowing that Brian had been serious and wasn't playing some joke. Brian really had done it and gone against everything he had always said he believed in. He still remembered when Justin had said he loved Brian. He'd just heard Brian say it to Justin and any idea of one day being with Brian was gone. He had thought maybe it wasn't real while he'd been gone that it was some nightmare. It was real though, Justin had almost been killed and his best friend had finally realized what he'd felt.

He turned away from the two tossing his key into the trash since it no longer fit. It was like a kick in the gut seeing that last hope burn out. He had been right before he left for Portland in knowing that Justin was never going away. He left the loft knowing that Brian wasn't going to leave Justin's side to come out. His best friend had finally grown up and it felt like he didn't know him anymore.

**THE END**

**EN: That's all of this I hope that you enjoyed it. I was feeling a little ugh towards Michael at the moment. Some rare times I like him, but mostly when he's not near Brian or Justin. I did hate David and was glad that ended though, but him near Brian oh no. Thanks for reviews and kudos.**


End file.
